


Happy Valentines Day Sheena

by Teepie_Teeps



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Post Volleyball, valentines day, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teepie_Teeps/pseuds/Teepie_Teeps
Summary: Pearl goes out on an overdue date with Sheena (Mystery Girl)
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Valentines Day Sheena

**Author's Note:**

> It's way past Valentines day. But I still wanna spread the love so. Much fluff ahead.

S.

  1. 555 0189



The number had become so familiar to her. Deeply ingrained into her mind as she thought back, past the fighting and past the heartbreak and resolutions. Back to the night they met, it was a rough night of doubt but it was worth it. At least to her, that night just for that night. Escaping Beach City, the place she had remained for thousands of years. Escaping for one night in a picturesque fashion. To be social to prove to herself that she is the same rebel she always had been. But they ended up chasing a mysterious girl. Was it worth it? For Amethyst and Steven maybe not, just 'a night in the town with the bros' as Amethyst would have put it.

But to Pearl… at least in some way it had been. Sheena was her name, a mysterious girl well at least that's how everyone knew her. But to Pearl, she was 'Sheena' her girlfriend. It wasn't common knowledge not really extending past The Crystal Gems. Not even the other Pearls knew. But they didn't exactly keep it a secret.

Pearl stood on the porch of the temple overlooking the ocean. Lost in thought about Sheena and their relationship. It had been a few years since they had officially started dating. But for Pearl it felt like millennia, so much had changed and now with Little Homeschool, and the little need for the crystal gems. Pearl had much time on her hands what was she supposed to do. All they had been fighting for was solved. It really was a happily ever after.

So she got closer spending more and more time with Sheena. But in the passing weeks, it had been a while, they hadn't grown distant but Steven had started to act weird. New powers starting to emerge and every plan that Pearl and Sheena made ended up getting pushed to the side by a new job. Or having to fill in at little homeschool or just wanting to spend time with Steven. Pearl really did miss the time she spent with Sheena. She was the love of her life.

Pearl looked back at her creation. She was only made to love one gem. Pink Diamond the gem she was made for. But that love turned sour when she came to earth and began to spend time with humans.

Pearl grew sad and she began to sniffle before turning on her phone again and began examining every aspect of the human on her phone screen… Sheena. On the front screen of Pearl's phone was a picture of all of her closest companions together. Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot…The other pearl Blue, Yellow and… Pink. After the dissolution of the diamond authority, the Pearls were free. For the first time free to do what they like and free to love. Blue and Yellow got together officially admitting they had been together in secret for years but Pink. She was left alone after being released from White Diamonds control. Her eye was repairable. Her and Pearl even fused to escape from the reef. She examined the screen again and her eyes locked with the pixelated image of her…

Sheena. Pearl and Sheena stood at the centre of the picture, hands intertwined with each other as they smiled at the camera. She looked closer to examining her features. Her beautifully long light pink hair, her piercings and her piercing emerald green eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving" Pearl quietly said to herself thinking back to her time with Sheena. Her massive pink hair, her hulking figure, She would think that would make for a loud and brash individual if the quartzes were anything to go by, but Sheena was quiet. Not really opening up to anyone but her. It was like Rose but in a new exciting way. The thoughts of Rose and looking back on her previous owner began to creep up in Pearl's mind and then morph into images of Sheena. She was nothing like Rose as much as her appearance may have led her to believe so. She lingered on these thoughts as a new figure cropped up in her mind. The thin elegant body crept to the front of her mind. And a pink glow enveloped her thoughts before Pearl was snapped back into reality by the buzzing of her phone

Pearl had been staring idly while making plans with Sheena she looked down at her phone and she felt her non-existent heart skip a beat.

"See you soon babe <3"

A warm glow hit Pearl as she sent 1 last message

"I Love You"

Pearl looked up at the sky. The sun was at its peak in its axis. Pearl once more looked at her phone, February 14th. What the humans had called 'Valentine's Day' a day to celebrate the love between two individuals. And she was celebrating it with Sheena.

"Going out, P" a familiar voice called out from behind her

Pearl looked back trying to figure out what the sound was before looking down to see Amethyst standing behind her. The smaller gem had shapeshifted taller to peek at Pearl's phone while she was lost in thought.

Pearl blushed "W..well yes I'm going out with Sh-" Pearl stammered before being cut off

"Volleyball, we all know P," Amethyst said her tone growing thick with sarcasm

Pearl Blushed harder as she babbled out in embarrassment "w..well actually i... I'm going with Sheena"

Amethyst looked surprised, an uncommon look for her, before changing her demeanour to a smug one she put on often to tease Pearl.

"Sheena. Does Pearly-wearly have a crush and a girlfriend? Does Sheeena know" The smile on Amethysts face became more and more exaggerated as she continued to look at Pearl.

"Well… but.. maybe… but" Pearl muttered, words failing her. A blue tinge painted across her pale face.

"It's fine P I'm just messin' with ya'" Amethyst clarified.

"Have fun on your date, P. You should be going shouldn't ya instead of standing there muttering gibberish" Amethyst let out one last laugh before tapping pearl on the back and sending her off on her way.

Pearl really needed to talk to Sheena.

Pearl walked throughout the empty streets of Beach City. Preparing herself to see her girlfriend again

"You've seen her so many times why are you still nervous," Pearl said to herself.

"Because… you're so excited to see me" a low voice said from behind Pearl

Pearl in a panic, touched her gem ready to pull her spear out at the assumed assailant. Before a pair of large warm hands are placed on Pearls shoulders. Her hands drop as she is lifted off the ground and into the hug of…

…Sheena

"Hey, babe" Sheena beams before planting a kiss on Pearl's cheek.

Sheena gently puts her down and the shock that Pearl had melted away as she felt the affection radiating from Sheena's soft smile as she looked down at Pearl with her emerald eyes.

"Shall we continue on to our pre-planned destination" Pearl questioned as she reached down to intertwine her hands with Sheena's

Sheena chuckled lightly at her girlfriend's question.

"I suppose we should. Let's go"

The walk to their destination was quiet. The streets were empty in the large unoccupied beach city. So they walked alone down the streets light small talk bouncing between them as they strolled on closer and closer.

They walked together to a small diner, hands intertwined and Pearls head resting on Sheena's shoulder. Pearl ordered a coffee in a vain attempt to impress nobody in particular. And Sheena ordered a coffee and a small meal-offering Pearl one but with her quick but polite decline, the order was sealed.

As they took a booth seat and began to stare longingly into each other's eyes enjoying the silence with no tension between them. The affection and passion between them, clearly evident.

"I missed you Pearl," Sheena said while twiddling her thumbs together their eyes still locked to each other.

"I missed you too… babe… is that right" Pearl said fumbling her words in an attempt to mimic Sheena's usual address for her girlfriend.

The two continued on for a short while bouncing more small talk and light flirtations between them until they began getting more comfortable around each other once more.

"Sheena, I..we need to ta-" Pearl stammered before being cut off by Sheena touching pearls lips. Her warm hands sending shivers down Pearl's spine and into her gem. She became flushed immediately at the will of her touch. She came to, seconds later by the draw of her lover's voice.

"I know, something's troubling you. What is it babe" Sheena said, keeping her composure but wearing a smile. Never breaking eye contact

"Sheena I… really love you. Everything about you. I didn't think I could love someone with such a fleeting life especially after… especially after."

The thought of Rose rushed into Pearl's mind. As a small tear came into her eye, as she began to sniffle.

"Babe… Pearl, it's okay I understand I love you too. You're my magical alien girlfriend. These things happen, it's okay. I'm here for you Pearl"

Sheena said stepping out and sitting down next to Pearl comforting her and gently hugging her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Sheena… I'm okay, I'm okay. But this is serious. I love you, Sheena. But I've got something I want to confess." Pearl became flushed once more as Sheena looks down at her with a warm smile

"Yes… Pearl" Sheena looked over as the waiter delivered their drinks and meal.

"W..well I've been having these thoughts," Pearl said looking down into her coffee

"Thoughts Pearl" Sheena said the smile on her face growing wider

"There's another Pearl and s..she also suffered because of pink and I'm sorry. I… I hugged her" Pearl said placing her head in her hands

Sheena's hand continued to rub Pearl's back as they talked.

"Do you like her Pearl?" Sheena questioned. Her mind began to fill with thoughts as she became flustered.

"Y..yes, Sheena.," Pearl stated, a hint of regret in her voice as she looked up to see her Girlfriend with a very clear blush flooding into her cheeks.

"A..are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Pearl said placing her small slender hands-on Sheena's shoulders as she stared into her eyes with a worried look.

Sheena snapped back to reality. She felt the soft, cold grasp of pearl against her shoulders as she returned the gaze staring back into pearls eyes.

"Adorable" Sheena said quietly. Feeling more blood began to rush to her cheeks.

"P..pardon" Pearl said confused

Sheena sprung to life hugging Pearl tightly and planting kisses all across pearls face and gem.

"SHEENA What's happening did I do something" Pearl felt a huge rush of emotion… passion hit her all at once as she caught on with the situation. Returning the hugs and planting a hand in Sheena's hair.

They remained in this state for a while. Loving each moment in each other's warm embrace, Love ran thick in the Diner as the two lovers continued, not caring for the prying eyes of the other patrons or worker as some looked dreamily on at the sight of true love while others continued on.

"Pearl you're so adorable. Please don't ever stop" Sheena said, letting go of Pearl and moving back into her seat.

Pearl sat in stunned silence after Sheena had moved. Not moving an inch. Her pupils dilated massively from the sudden burst of affection. In the corner of the small diner. Sheena started to eat her meal which had gotten colder since it had arrived. Noticing pearls form shimmer a bit she continued looking growing a bit concerned for her girlfriend. This had happened before and on one occasion resulted in her 'poofing' as Steven had explained to her. Due to sudden and extreme emotion.

Pearl eventually stopped simmering and exhaled deeply as she looked at Sheena.

"You're not mad," Pearl said as Sheena looked back up to Pearl after taking a bite

"No, I guess I'm not if you like her and if that's what makes you happy then I'm happy to" her usual jovial tone had turned serious but Pearl could tell she meant what she was saying.

"Is she cute?" Sheena said dropping the serious expression and smiling again.

"W..what?" Pearl said not fully registering Sheena's question

"This other Pearl. Is she cute, is she like you?"

Sheena repeated

"W..well..hmm.. I guess she is in a sense. Cute? My human dialect might be a bit rusty but she would be referred to as 'totally adorable' I really like her, but isn't it a taboo to have more than one partner." Pearl said in a quiet voice as not to draw in the attention of the other patrons

"Pearl you're such a dork… and cute, even to you. I suppose." Sheena said finishing her meal, placing down some money and holding out her hand to Pearl

"Are we leavin-" Pearl was cut off once more by Sheena's finger placed up against her lips and held out her hand once more. This time Pearl reached for her hand and was gently pulled up to her feet as their hands intertwined once more and they began to walk out.

As the door to the diner shut behind them Sheena turned to look at Pearl and whispers into her ear

"Now if you would let me finish. If she's cute even to you then we might have to share her together. Pearl, I want to meet her say hello and if you really love her. I would love to be polyamorous with you two"

"Poly..amorous," Pearl said confused

"It means I want to share her with you and we can all be together. Goodnight cutie pie…" Sheena said with a hint of seduction and began to walk off after planting a kiss on Pearls gem

As she walked away she turned to Pearl once more, blew a kiss to pearl and said in a low but sweet tone "Oh and before I forget… Happy Valentines Day I love you"

Pearl had developed a strong feeling in her gut and she began to get dizzy. The idea of being 'polyamorous' with her and Volleyball the idea. It was intoxicating and made pearl shiver. Pearl began to stumble off and quietly saying to herself

"Happy Valentines Day"


End file.
